


A big bright beautiful world... But not for me.

by Kassebaum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Maggie turns Alex down, but feels jealous when she thinks she has moved on with Supergirl. Kara is excited about her new relationship with Lena and Alex is pining after Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarampersandjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarampersandjoy/gifts).



> Maggie is a moron aka the working title of this fic.
> 
> The time line has been played with a bit.
> 
> This is a gift for a lovely friend :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr under 'Kassebaum'

Maggie clenched her jaw; she couldn’t say anything, not after having turned Alex down. She had told herself, _promised_ herself that she wouldn’t get hurt, not like last time. Not like that time she had been caught kissing Alice at the age of fourteen, or Nicola who had only wanted a girlfriend to ‘see what it was like’ and definitely not like Laura.

Laura who had lived with Maggie for two years; Laura who had told Maggie she loved her; Laura who Maggie had planned to spend the rest of her life with, until Maggie had come home one day to discover Laura packing up her belongings, leaving, saying it was all a mistake, how _confused_ she had been.

She had seen the engagement announcement to _Jackson_ a year later and Maggie had sobbed herself to sleep. She requested the move from Gotham City Police Department to National City the next day.

No, Maggie wasn’t going to let herself be the shiny new experiment for a woman discovering her sexuality. She would be supportive, hell, she would be a cheerleader for Alex or a shoulder to cry on, whatever Alex needed, but she couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ allow her heart to be broken again.

So she stayed silent and watched from a distance as Alex giggled at Supergirl bouncing on her toes, as Supergirl smiled at Alex like she held the answers to the universe in her mind. She stayed silent and watched as Alex ran her hand over Supergirl’s bicep and squeezed. She stayed silent and watched the shoulder bump they did before parting ways.

It had been two weeks since Alex had kissed her at the alien bar; two weeks was plenty of time to find someone else, and she had by the looks of things; she just hadn’t expected it to be with the Girl of Steel. Maggie’s nostrils flared as she breathed heavily and she wondered if it had all been a mistake, letting Alex down. ‘ _Too late’_ she mused, _‘She’s moved on. How would I even start to compete with Supergirl?’_ Maggie was aware Alex knew Supergirl, after all they had teamed up to rescue her from Inferno, but this? This was unexpected and Maggie was surprised at the jealously that coursed through her and wondered if turning down Alex had been a mistake.

Maggie shook her head; she couldn’t think like that. She wasn’t built for lasting relationships; everyone eventually left her.

The parting words from her ex echoed in her ears, she could hear the malice as they were spat at her; ‘ _hardheaded… insensitive… obsessed with work… borderline sociopathic’_ , and she cringed. Maybe Darla was right?

She saw Alex head her way as Supergirl flew off, her cape billowing behind her.

‘Sawyer!’ Alex yelled, ‘Hey, sorry, I meant to come over earlier…’ Alex trailed off as she gestured behind her towards the spot Supergirl had pushed off from.

Maggie schooled her features and bit her tongue to stop some herself from saying something stupid.

‘I forgot you two we’re running buddies…’ Maggie huffed out, barely keeping the venom from her voice and cringed. _Nice work at the not saying anything stupid…_ She missed the look of confusion on Alex’s face as she turned as she heard one of her officers shout her name; he waved an evidence bag in her direction.

‘Later Danvers’ she yelled over her shoulder and headed back towards the patrol car.

She turned back towards the space she had just vacated and caught Alex’s eye and saw the look of pain cross Alex’s face, and for the second time in less than ten minutes, Maggie wondered if she had made a terrible mistake.

***

‘Alex, are you even listening to me?’ Supergirl questioned as she waited for Alex to answer her.

‘What..?’ Alex replied vaguely, distracted by something in the distance.

Kara followed Alex’s eye line and sighed when she realised exactly why Alex had zoned out on her… Maggie.

‘Alex…’ Kara started, but was cut off by Alex raising her hand.

‘Save it. I know. I…’ Alex took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before looking at Kara, ‘what was it you were trying to tell me?’

A shy smile graced Kara’s lips and she could barely contain the bounce in her step.

‘Lena?’ Alex questioned, tilting her head.

Kara nodded, her smile turning into a giant grin. ‘She came to CatCo to invite me to a gala she’s hosting!’

Alex’s eyebrows shot into her hair line, ‘the incredibly busy CEO of a billion dollar corporation, came by to _personally_ invite you to her gala?’ Alex asked incredulously. ‘Wow’ she breathed out.

Alex giggled as Kara bounced on her toes in front of her, trying to remain somewhat professional, but failing. ‘So when are you going to finally ask her out?’ Alex quizzed and Kara stilled immediately.

‘Ask her out?’ Kara squeaked, her eyes wide, ‘I… I can’t!’

‘Why not?’ Alex countered.

‘Well for starters she doesn’t know my _secret_ ’ Kara whispered, ‘plus, Kara Danvers, fledgling reporter can’t exactly ask out Lena Luthor, certified genius… the world doesn’t work like that!’

‘Ok, seriously? Kara, you are amazing, you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met and Lena would be lucky to have you’, Alex ran her hand over Kara’s bicep and squeezed. ‘Plus, if Lena is as smart as you say she is, I’m guessing she has already seen thought your terrible ‘disguise’ of a ponytail and some glasses.’

Kara pouted.

‘And remember your own advice? _You go get the girl…’_ Alex spoke sadly, glancing at Maggie.

Kara watched the look of longing pass across her sister’s face and opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no words.

‘Go on, you need to be heading back anyway, I’ll take it from here’ Alex smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She bumped her shoulder against Kara’s, who nodded before taking to the air.

Alex took a deep breath to steady the butterflies in her stomach before raising her hand into the air, ‘Sawyer!’ she yelled out as she walked towards the woman who had broken her heart.

***

The following night there was a knock at the door interrupting the Danvers Sisters film night. Kara used her X-ray vision and scurried to the door, trying to hide the smile on her face. She failed completely and beamed as she opened the door to reveal Lena.

Alex moved off the couch towards the door, intrigued to meet the woman who had captured her sister’s heart in a situation that didn’t involve either of them firing a gun. 

Lena hadn’t noticed that there was anyone else in the room, she only had eyes for Kara; the whirlwind who had turned her life upside down. Lena finally noticed Alex and stopped, her eyes taking in the casual attire of both women before flicking over to the couch were blankets were piled up and the ice cream cartons on the coffee table.

Alex watched as Lena’s eyes narrowed as she started to incorrectly put things together and wondered if Lena was even aware of the small movement.

Lena knew that she had seen the short haired woman before and finally placed her as one of the agents who had been at the L.Corp renaming ceremony. Her mind whirred with all the possible explanations of the woman being at Kara’s late at night, obviously cuddled up on the couch, eating ice cream. Her heart broke a little as she realised how stupid she had been, flirting with a woman who was already in a relationship.

‘I know you, you saved my life,’ Lena said, assessing the woman in front of her.

‘Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI’ Alex offered, holding out her hand.

‘She’s my sister’ Kara explained.

 _Oh thank God!_ Lena exclaimed internally, her eyes raking over Kara again, something that did not go unnoticed by Alex. ‘Maybe you can both help me? Um… I need to get in touch with Supergirl…’

Kara looked surprised and glanced towards Alex, who just looked amused.

‘I’ll let her know you’re looking for her…’ Kara nodded and felt her knees go a little wobbly as Lena beamed at her.

‘Thank you. I must be heading back, I have a board meeting in an hour, it was nice to meet you Agent Danvers,’ Lena nodded towards Alex, who inclined her head in return, ‘I’ll see you soon Kara’ Lena grinned as she headed out the front door.

Kara shut to door behind Lena, her eyes wide, ‘she doesn’t know! Why else ask me to put her in contact with Supergirl?!’

‘Seriously..?’ Alex questioned, ‘she knows. She’s giving you the chance to reveal yourself you love-struck alien!’

‘Are you ok with that? With me telling her?’ Kara asked shyly.

‘I’ll get some forms sent up from HR…’ Alex shook her head before flopping back onto the couch to go back to her now half melted ice cream.

Kara flopped beside her and they continued to watch their film in a comfortable silence until Kara gasped. ‘What am I going to wear to the gala?!’

***

A week later, finally home from her shift, exhausted, Maggie threw her bag on the couch and headed straight to her bedroom. She rummaged around for some passable exercise gear, throwing on some track pants and sports bra she found at the bottom of her bed and headed towards her spare room.

She hit play on the iPod dock by the door and picked up the wraps she always left next to it. She smiled as the beat reverberated through her body and wound the wraps around her hands. She moved to the beat, stretching her neck from side to side and stretching out her arms until she finally bounced forwards into her familiar routine towards the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. Her meeting with Alex from earlier that day was ringing in her ears; ‘we hung out, we got close. Then you called me out for liking you…’ _punch ‘…_ then I had the guts to admit, yes, it’s true…’ _jab jab_ ‘…and you told me that my feelings were real and I that deserve to be happy…’ _uppercut_ ‘…so I thought you meant I deserved to be happy with _you_ …’ Maggie slammed her fist into the bag particularly hard at that recollection.

Maggie had tried to interrupt, tried to explain herself, but Alex had cut her off; ‘you convinced me to come out to my sister and _I did…’_ Maggie had been so proud when Alex had told her about coming out to Kara. ‘…because I was sure of _one_ thing, and that was my feelings for you…’ Maggie hit the bag in a rapid series of jabs, feeling the pain of hitting the bag a little _too_ hard, but found she didn’t care.

Maggie ran her hand across her face and realised it was wet; she hadn’t even realised she was crying. Her movements became frenzied, more erratic as Alex’s final words rang through her mind; ‘I don’t feel liberated or like I’m on some great journey, all I feel is pain because you don’t want me.’ The look on Alex’s face had made Maggie feel like she had been punched in the gut. Maggie fell to her knees, her body wracked with sobs; she had been so concerned about keeping together her already broken heart that she had pushed away the only person she had had _real_ feelings for, not just lust, since Laura.

***

Maggie braced herself to head to another crime scene where an alien body had been found. She knew exactly who else would be there; Alex and Supergirl. They were hot on the trail of a serial killer who only targeted aliens and Maggie was itching to bring the bastard down.

Sure enough, the unmistakable colours of red and blue popped against the dreary background of the alleyway where the body had been found. Maggie waved her badge at the officer guarding the tape and ducked underneath.

The now familiar feelings of jealously stirred as she watched the ease at which Alex and Supergirl moved around each other, speculating over who the perpetrator was.

‘Cadmus?’ Maggie questioned as she came into earshot. She saw Alex stiffen slightly at her voice and saw Supergirl’s eyes narrow onto her.

‘We suspect so’ Alex confirmed. Supergirl remained silent, not taking her eyes off Maggie, ‘the victim’s spikes are made from a material so strong, it can pierce anything. I can see at least five that have been removed.’

‘What would Luthor want with those?’ Maggie mused out loud. Suddenly Supergirl was directly in front of her in full Superhero stance.

‘You are to leave Lena Luthor alone. Understood?’ Kara puffed up her chest to appear as intimidating as possible.

Maggie was confused by the sudden change in behaviour; the girl of steel had never been this cold towards her before.

‘Supergirl…’ Alex spoke softly, running her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand. Maggie’s eyes darted down to where Alex’s fingers were now entwined with Supergirl’s, before raising her gaze back up to meet Alex.

As Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes it took all of her restraint to not lean forwards and just kiss her. She had been hoping, _praying_ that her feelings for Maggie would go away; pining after the woman who had rejected her, who had broken her heart was not a wise decision.

‘I… I need to phone the station, inform them that Cadmus is active again…’ Maggie stuttered out, caught up in the look Alex was giving her. ‘I’ll see you around Danvers. Supergirl’ she nodded in the direction of the alien who had gone back to staring at her.

As soon as Maggie out of earshot, Alex turned on Kara, ‘you want to tell me what that was all about?’ she hissed.

‘You know exactly what that was about. She arrested Lena _two_ days ago’ Kara spat back.

‘She was just doing her job…’ Alex just to explain, but stopped when Kara rolled her eyes, ‘you proved Lena was innocent, didn’t you? Did Lena _thank_ you for helping her?’ Alex teased, unable to resist playfully tormenting her sister over her crush on the Luthor.

Kara blushed.

‘Oh my God! She did!’ Alex exclaimed, hitting the back of her hand against Kara’s arm, ‘she totally made a move on you! Spill.’

‘She filled my office with flowers Alex, completely filled it, as a thank you,’ Kara was almost giddy with excitement, her coldness towards the detective momentarily forgotten.

‘Such a rich lesbian move…’ Alex teased.

‘Oh shush!’ Kara scolded.

‘And…’ Alex pressed for more.

‘I went to her office to see her, to thank her for the flowers…’ Kara continued.

‘ _I bet you did_ ’ Alex muttered under her breath.

Kara shot her a look. Alex giggled and motioned for Kara to continue.

‘Alex, she called me her hero, not Supergirl. She said _Kara Danvers, you are my hero’_ I mean…’ Kara threw her hands in the air, ‘then I kinda blurted out that I’m Supergirl…’

‘You still got those forms from Pam to send to HR?’ Alex quizzed, ‘how’d she take it?’

‘She laughed and told me she already knew, but had been waiting for me to tell her…’ Kara smiled.

‘Oh you two have so got it bad for each other. Why neither of you will act upon it, I have no clue!’ Alex said in disbelief, but stopped when she saw Kara blush again. ‘Noooo… You didn’t!’

‘ _She_ did,’ Kara nodded, ‘as I was leaving, she hugged me and kissed me!’

‘Way to bury the lead!’ Alex exclaimed and pulled Kara in for a hug

Maggie turned back at the last moment to see Alex embracing Supergirl, a large smile on her face; she sighed and decided she had to do something to get over Alex Danvers, who had clearly gotten over her.

***

Maggie awoke the next day with a little haziness surrounding the previous night’s events. She remembered coming home after the crime scene with Alex and Supergirl and laying into her heavy bag. She remembered opening the tequila she kept under the sink and she remembered heading out to the gay bar on the East side of National City.

Maggie groaned as she forced her limbs to move and padded out towards the kitchen, intent on finding caffeine.

On the kitchen island was a hastily scribbled note;

_Thanks for last night, I had a blast, but perhaps you need to talk to this ‘Alex’ person. It may give a girl a complex, being called the wrong name! Cam x_

_Figures,_ Maggie thought, _everyone leaves._

Maggie groaned for the second time as the events of last night started to come back to her; arriving at the club, looking to dance the night away, seeing a taller, short haired brunette, who in the dim lights of the club looked enough like a certain _someone_. The way their eyes met as they moved closer to each other, the throb of the base working through their bodies, moving to each beat, sliding against each other, grinding as the night went on.

Maggie remembered the shots at the bar before being dragged back onto the dancefloor, the roaming hands that teasingly skimmed her stomach underneath her top, the hands that spun her around and moved her hips, grinding against her arse. She remembered the light kisses across her neck, the fingers tangled in hair and the feeling of wishing that this woman was Alex.

Maggie had crashed their lips together, wondering if this is what Alex would taste like, if this is what Alex’s tongue would feel like in her mouth, if this is what it would feel like to _be_ with Alex. The woman had whispered her name, _Cam,_ before asking if Maggie wanted to get out of there.

They went back to Maggie’s, fingertips teasing and gliding over skin the whole taxi journey there. They barely made it through the front door before Maggie found herself pressed against it, her legs wrapped round Cam’s hips.

They spent the night exploring each other’s bodies, coaxing out whimpers and moans as they brought each other to climax, Maggie fantasising that it was Alex beneath her, Alex whimpering her name, Alex begging her to not stop. She was so caught up in her fantasy that in her moment of ecstasy, it was _Alex’s_ name she cried out.

Maggie didn’t blame Cam for leaving before she was awake; they had barely said anything to each other the night before, had amazing sex, and Maggie had called Cam the wrong name…

 _So much for getting over Danvers_ she mused as she settled onto the couch with her coffee, switching on the TV.

She watched the news channel as Supergirl helped the fire brigade stop a building from collapsing, the camera zooming in as she effortlessly held a concrete pillar above her head. Cheers from the surrounding spectators rang out as the building was deemed safe and Supergirl waved to them. As the camera panned out, Maggie noticed Alex in the crowd, off to one side, a proud grin upon her face. Maggie angrily jabbed the remote to switch the TV off, plunging the room into darkness, before deciding to head back to bed to try and sleep off her hangover.

Maggie awoke hours later as she heard her phone ping and went in search of it, finally finding it under her discarded dress from the night before. The screen lit up with a message from Alex, asking if she wanted a game of pool that evening.

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she decided; was it better to be in Alex’s life, but unable to be with her, or live a life without Alex in it? Maggie already knew the answer as she shot a message back saying she would be there at 7pm.

***

‘We need to find Lillian Luthor!’ Kara exclaimed as she paced up and down her living room, her girlfriend and sister sitting on the couch, watching her.

‘I know darling, but mother is very good at hiding…’ Lena said softly.

‘She had you thrown off a building Lena! If I hadn’t got there in time…’ Kara stopped pacing, tears in her eyes.

‘But you did,’ Lena pointed out, ‘and I’m safe and I’m here,’ Lena stood, enveloping Kara in her arms. Kara melted into the touch, calming slightly as she inhaled Lena’s perfume.

Alex watched the two silently, not wanting to intrude on their moment, and instead found herself wondering what it would be like to be embraced by Maggie that way, she wondered what she would smell like, whether she would shiver slightly as Alex brushed against her neck…’ Alex cleared her throat, she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ allow her thoughts to lead her there.

‘Maggie?’ Kara questioned.

Alex looked at her blankly.

‘You get this _look_ …’ Kara gestured.

Alex sighed, her head rolling back against the sofa, ‘I can’t stop thinking about her. She… She rejected me, but she’s always there, at the front of my mind, or at a crime scene. I can’t stop wondering, what if..?’

Lena nodded, ‘I’ve been there, but I was much younger and much more naïve… but you can’t keep pining over Maggie, it’s not healthy Alex.’

‘I know’ Alex sighed again, ‘but what am I supposed to do?’

‘Do you want to continue seeing her as a friend?’ Kara probed, unsure of exactly _what_ Alex wanted.

‘Yes!’ Alex emphasised, ‘but I can’t help it if I want more…’

‘Well that’s your answer, text her and see if she wants to hang out’ Kara stated.

Alex bobbed her head from side to side in agreement and stood, sweeping her phone off the table and moving towards the door.

‘We will find her’ Alex said as she reached the front door, ‘Lillian Luthor’ she clarified.

Lena nodded and she laced her fingers with Kara’s as they sat back down on the couch.

As Alex raced down the stairs two at a time, she sent a quick message to Maggie asking if she wanted to play pool that evening. She grinned as the quick reply came back saying she would be there at 7pm.

Back on the couch, Kara was gently running her fingers through Lena’s hair; Lena was splayed across Kara’s lap, watching the cookery show on the TV with great interest.

‘You know I’ll always keep you safe’ Kara murmured.

‘You can’t make those kind of promises darling, but I know you’ll do your best’ Lena sat up and placed her lips gently on Kara’s.

‘I just wouldn’t be able to forgive myself…’ Kara started.

‘Shush’ Lena whispered as she kissed Kara again, ‘your amazing girlfriend is trying to seduce you and you want to talk about my mother?’

Kara rolled her eyes before standing up, carrying Lena bridal style towards the bedroom. She chuckled at the squeal Lena let out at suddenly being lifted. Lena wrapped her arms soundly around Kara’s neck and nibbled at her exposed neck eliciting a small moan from the Kryptonian. Kara set Lena down on the bed and carefully started to undress her, kissing every piece of flesh as it was exposed.

‘I. Will. Never. Let. Your. Mother. Hurt. You. Again.’ Each word was punctuated by a kiss, a promise that Kara felt to her very core, that she would do anything for the woman beneath her.

***

Maggie arrived at the bar early to scout out the better pool table for them. She was hoping that after tonight she could find a comfortable friendship with Alex, one that didn’t involve her pummelling her heavy bag or drinking too much tequila. She took a sip of her beer and nearly choked when Alex walked in wearing skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on and a slightly lower cut top than usual.

‘Danvers!’ Maggie recovered and waved Alex over to the pool table, ‘the drink I owed you for coming out’ she said, indicating the beer next to the cue.

‘Thanks,’ Alex replied, picking up the bottle and tilting it towards Maggie, ‘you ready to have your arse handed to you?’

‘Cocky aren’t we,’ Maggie mocked, ‘I’ll have you know I’ve been practising!’

Alex chuckled as she chalked up her cue, ‘well in that case, you can break.’

The banter continued and both women couldn’t help but feel that that was a flirtatious undertone; Alex was hopeful that Maggie may be willing to rethink turning her down and Maggie was just a little confused considering Alex was in a relationship.

‘So, you met anyone after Darla?’ Alex decided to probe, to see if Maggie had started seeing anyone.

Maggie shook her head, ‘no one special enough Danvers.’ She lined up her next shot and to her surprise actually sank the ball, she looked up, smirk on her face to discover Alex was just as shocked as she was. ‘Told you I’d been practising’ she taunted playfully.

The next few shots were taken while the playful banter continued, feeling brave in that she _might_ actually beat Alex, Maggie suggested the loser could buy dinner.

‘Asking me out on a date Sawyer?’ Alex teased, feeling more comfortable around Maggie than she had in months.

She was met with an awkward silence.

‘I’m sorry, that was just my idea of a joke…’ Alex hastily explained, ‘look, I know you don’t want to date me…’ _Oh stop talking_ , she chastised herself.

Maggie just stared at Alex, utter confusion on her face, ‘date you?’ she blurted out, ‘how can I date you when you have a girlfriend?’

Now Alex’s face mirrored Maggie’s, confusion etched all over it. She placed her pool cue down, unsure of what to say.

‘Oh don’t play dumb, your girlfriend? The one who can shoot lasers out of her eyes and fly? Look, I know I said I wasn’t ready for a relationship with you, but I didn’t expect to feel so jealous seeing you with Supergirl!’ Maggie started to pace around the pool table, unable to look at Alex.

Alex stood rooted to the spot, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

‘I mean, who would pick me over a literal Goddess; I was so terrified that I wouldn’t be everything you hoped I would be that I pushed you away, if was safer for me that way…’ Maggie continued to rant, tears filling her eyes.

‘Maggie…’ Alex tried to interrupt, but Maggie continued.

‘You deserve the world Alex and you’ve found that with the woman who has seen the _universe._ How could I compete?’

‘Maggie…’ Alex tried again a little louder. Maggie looked at Alex, her lower lip captured between her teeth, ‘you think me and Supergirl are in a relationship?’

‘Well aren’t you?’ Maggie questioned.

‘It’s a relationship, but I can guarantee it is not _that_ kind’ Alex spoke softly, her hand coming to rest on Maggie’s arm. ‘Maggie, Supergirl, _Kara,_ is my sister.’

Maggie stilled; her body tensing.

‘Your sister?’ Maggie clarified, her voice low.

Alex nodded.

Maggie let the information wash over her, that Alex was _single_ , that somehow she had invented an entire relationship in her head because she was too scared to open herself up to love after Laura, that it was easier to invent reasons to not pursue Alex, than it was to actually take the plunge.

Maggie took a deep breath, not quite processing everything, ‘I… I have to go Danvers, I’ll see you soon?’ and hurried out of the bar leaving Alex in her wake.

Maggie felt the cool air hit her and started to walk, not caring which direction, she needed to focus, needed to work through her emotions. She had felt like she was drowning at the bar as Alex revealed Supergirl was her _sister._ She had met Kara once, briefly at the bar, but had been too focused on Alex to really pay attention, to see behind the glasses. Maggie cursed to herself, how had she missed it? She was a detective for goodness sake.

Alex meanwhile, didn’t know what to do, the revelation that Maggie had assumed she was with Supergirl was preposterous! She decided to walk back to her apartment and dialled Kara on the way.

‘Hey’ Kara answered, sounding a little out of breath, ‘what’s up?’

‘Oh god, did I interrupt you two?’ Alex pulled a face, ‘do you want me to call back?’

‘No… no… we’re good’ Kara giggled.

Alex rolled her eyes as she heard Kara telling Lena to _stop it._ Stop what exactly, Alex was happy not knowing.

‘So, I’ve been at the bar with Maggie…’ Alex started.

‘Hang on!’ Kara interrupted, ‘Lena wants me to put you on speakerphone…’ There’s silence for a few seconds until Lena’s voice fills her ear with a soft greeting.

‘Go on’ Kara stated, ‘you were at the bar with Maggie?’

‘Yes!’ Alex exclaimed, ‘it was nice, we were having a good time, a little flirting… then she starts rambling about how I have a girlfriend!’

‘What?!’ Kara and Lena shout together.

‘Oh, it gets better; she thought that me and _Supergirl_ were in a relationship.’

‘That’s ridiculous!’ Kara exclaimed, Lena just laughed.

‘Oh, you two are so oblivious…’ Lena chuckled.

‘What are you talking about?’ Both sisters ask at the same time.

‘Seriously?’ Lena asked incredulously, ‘if I didn’t know better, I’d have thought you two were a couple. For starters, you look nothing alike, for obvious reasons, and secondly, you are _incredibly_ close, which clearly comes from constantly laying your lives on the line for each other. I could see how someone who didn’t know you _were_ sisters, especially when Kara is in full _Supergirl_ mode could get misconstrued.’

Kara just looked at Lena.

‘When I first saw you in Kara’s apartment, my first thought was _girlfriends_ ’ Lena shrugged.

‘Huh’ Alex uttered down the phone, slightly dumbfounded.

‘Where are you now?’ Kara questioned.

‘Walking back to mine, Maggie kinda ran out on me after I told her we were sisters…’ Alex replied.

‘Look, give her some time to process and text her tomorrow’ Lena reasoned.

Alex nodded before realising neither Kara or Lena could see her, ‘will do. I’m back now. I’ll let you know how it goes.’

‘Night Alex’ Kara and Lena replied in unison before Kara ended the call and tossed her phone onto her bedside table.

‘ _Girlfriends?_ ’ she questioned Lena, her voice slightly higher than usual.

‘Well, obviously I know better now!’ Lena rolled her eyes before pulling in her still very naked girlfriend for a kiss.

***

Alex let herself into her apartment and pulled a beer from the fridge before sitting down to look over some case files. It was a little after 9pm and she hadn’t anticipated being home that early. She lost herself looking at possible bases for Cadmus, until a knock on her door startled her. She glanced at the clock to see it was 10pm.

She wandered to the door warily, picking her gun up off the table and looked through the peep hole. She was surprised to see Maggie on the other side. She placed the gun down, unlocked her door and gestured for Maggie to come in.

‘Loser was supposed to buy dinner right?’ Maggie smiled lopsidedly, waving the pizza box in her hand.

Alex smiled and took the pizza box from Maggie, setting it down. She wandered to the fridge to grab Maggie a beer and turned round to find Maggie pacing nervously.

‘So… um… I really needed to… see you and talk to you, Maggie started, wringing her hands together.

‘Is everything ok?’ Alex questioned.

‘Um… well… here’s the thing; I’m an idiot. You told me Supergirl was your sister and it got me thinking that I was so stupid; stupid to not have realised, stupid to not have asked you before.’

Alex stepped closer to Maggie

‘I panicked before; I thought, and I guess I was kinda right, that you came out for me and that scared me’ Maggie continued, ‘I’ve been hurt before and I was so terrified of it happening again, of opening up to love… Um, but… um… life’s too short and… we should be who we are… and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. And I really just… I want to kiss _you.’_

Maggie leaned forward, but quickly glanced at Alex to make sure this what was she wanted before closing the gap and pressing their lips together.

Alex stilled in shock that it was actually happening, that Maggie’s lips were on hers. She melted at how soft Maggie’s lips were, pushing the kiss deeper, seeking entry with her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. Maggie obliged and Alex moaned as their tongues met.

‘So you’re saying you like me?’ Alex smiled as Maggie pulled away, ‘that’s what I got.’

Maggie just laughed before crashing their lips together again.

And Maggie knew in that moment that she had come home.


End file.
